I love you Soul Eater Evans
by Taeminnie-Maknae
Summary: Maka and Soul had just gotten together when something happens that effects everyone. Maka watched Soul lay in that white hospital bed. Would he make it though? Or would Maka suffer? implied BlaTsu and KiddPatt and secret one . I don't own Soul Eater DX
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. (I wish I did)

A/N: I'm sorry if they're a little OOC ^_^" This is my first S.E. Fanfic.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Confessions.**_

The laughing sun shone through the window and left streams of light on Maka's face. The dust particles danced in the light. Feeling the sun's warmth on her face, Maka awoke, opening her eyes to slits looking away from her window. Holding up her arm to block the sun, she sat up, her dirty blond hair falling around her face. She stretched, extending one arm above her head and the other to have one hand cover her mouth as she yawned. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Making her way over to the mirror, she examined herself. Skinny. Skin-and-bones skinny. "Am I...too skinny?" She whispered to herself, turning to the side to see her stomach behind her lose, shirt light pink tank top.

Ignoring her reflection, she shook her head to clear the thought. She stumbled to her closet and began rummaging through the clothes. There was lots of things in there that she never wore. She was too scared that they would look weird or no one would like them or that Soul would call her flat-chested even more while she was wearing them.

Deciding that she'd take a chance and try on the clothes, she pulled out a hot pink mini-skirt. To go with it, a gray shirt with a vinyl black tie on it, black suspenders, and a gray fedora with a hot pink ribbon and bow on it. Her shoe choice for today was knee-high pink converse.

She held the items up to her anatomy in the mirror. She shrugged when she couldn't decide if they looked good or not and choose to wear them anyway. She set them on her bed and walked out of her room. She got into the cabinet and grabbed a white clean towel, then made her way to bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes she emerged and returned to her room, towel wrap around her. She got dressed quickly, then went to wake Soul.

She went to his door and knocked. "Soul, wake up!" She said, opening the door.

And of course, Blair was on him, as usual. Which made Maka a very mad little girl.

Maka grabbed Blair off of Soul and toss her effortlessly out the nearest window, like she did every morning. It had become a daily routine. Maka then shook Soul lightly. "Hey, wake up~" Maka sang slightly cheerfully. When Soul didn't move she glared at his motionless, except for breathing, body. She raised a foot, placed it in the middle of his back and pushed him off the bed, making him hit the ground with a loud thud.

Maka giggled when he tried to lift up but was tangled in the blanket. "You up yet burrito?" She laughed. Soul looked up at her and growled slightly then calmed down and laughed with her. "You know I can't get up easy in the morning." He replied. She helped him get untangled. "Hurry up and shower while I make breakfast." She commanded him. "Blair is to remain outside, hear me?" She said, getting in his face.

"Yes Ma'am." he replied, saluting sarcastically.

When Soul walked out, Maka followed behind him until their paths divided at the bathroom door. She continued down the hallway and into the kitchen. She reached into the cabinets, grabbing the necessary ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes.

After a while the delicious smell of fresh pancakes with melted chocolate filled the apartment. Soul entered the kitchen in only his towel. "Smells great~" He said, walking up behind her

"S-soul?" She said, turning around to see him. Her face light up to a bright red in a few seconds flat. Soul stared at her. "What?" He asked.

Maka could feel a slight nosebleed coming on. "I-I, uh... gotta go fix my hair!" She said, shoving past him to get to her room. After she was in she slammed the door behind her in embarrassment. She leaned back against the door and sighed heavily in relief. "Oh my god..." She said, sliding down the door. She remembered from that brief second how the contours of his body perfectly accented his abs, but the scar still remained, corrupting the balance.

Maka's eyes water at the remembrance of the scar. The one that Soul had gotten protecting her from Chrona. The one that when she saw, she vowed she'd get stronger. The one that brought her grief that she couldn't help him.

The scar that she dreaded to see.

Lifting up from the floor, she stood, stretching. She walked back out, Soul's door closing. She had heard him making his way to his room to dress. She went back into the kitchen, setting out the plates for breakfast. She placed a few pancakes, about three, on Soul's plate. She knew he loved chocolate pancakes. She set one on her plate, the smallest one she had made especially for herself. She got two glasses from the dish washer and set them on the table, getting the milk from the fridge. She filled the glasses. She set syrup, honey, butter, and peanut butter on the table, in case Soul wanted any.

Maka decided that today, she was going to tell Soul she loved him.

When Soul came back out, Maka was already at the table. She had poured a little syrup on her pancake and munched away at it quietly and slowly. Soul sat down across from her. He smothered his pancakes in the syrup and added a little butter. He took a huge bite. "Your really quiet today Maka." He said, his mouth full from the pancake. Maka nodded. "Yeah... I know..." Maka murmured.

"There's something I wanna tell you Soul... I... I-"

"I love you." Soul replied before she could finish her sentence.


	2. Feelings

**A/N: hey guys, Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just haven't really had my being in writing or anything I do lately. i tried to make it longer. Hope you like, review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**

* * *

**Maka's eyes widen. "Y-you… love me?" Maka stutter. "Yeah, I have since you first became my meister." Soul admitted. Maka sighed in relief. "I was gonna tell you that I loved you." Maka said, a light blush covering her face. Soul grinned his prize grin. "Really?" He asked. Maka nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Honestly and truly?" Soul asked, still unsure that a girl like her could like a cool guy like him after he called her all those things. Cool guys are supposed to have the right balance of cool and gentleman manners.

Maka nodded again, taking another bite of her small pancake."Of course I do." Soul tilted his head. "Why do you always eat so little?" He asked, a little concerned after he had noticed for so long. Maka's head hung down. "Because I'm never that hungry..." Maka murmured, using her fork to lift the edge of her pancake, just to let it fall back to the light white plate, slight shame drenching her tone. Soul looked at her with worry. "Maka are you... alright?" He asked.

" 'Course I am." Maka whispered again, stabbing her flapjack softly, not making an attempt to eat it. She got up, taking her dish with her and threw the remainder in the trash can, setting the plate into the half full sink. "Soul when re you gonna do the dishes?" She asked, trying to change the subject fast. "Maka, You didn't answer me. Why don't you eat much...?" Soul asked again, seeing her attempt to change the subject. Maka looked at the dishes. "I'll do the dishes, okay?" She said, still trying to avoid the question.

"Maka, answer me now!" Soul yelled, standing up suddenly, slamming his hands onto the table, making it shake and Maka jump. "I-I just don't w-want to.." Maka stuttered, a little freaked. Soul sighed. "Damn.." He said, sitting back down, leaning his head on his hand after putting his elbow on the table. Maka looked down. "I... I j-just h-have a e-eating problem, okay?" Maka said, making Soul think. "What kind?" He asked.

Maka decided that was enough information to give him. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Soul sighed. "Damn it... " he whispered to himself, trying to cope with these new feelings that had been emerging for a while now, getting stronger each day for Maka. Soul had never really had feelings like this for anyone.

Except that one person. That one, big person. That had shattered him into millions of pieces, making it hard for him to feel like this for anyone again. He'd broken him, just like his father had. Just like his brother, Wes, had. They was the reason he ran away. They were the reason he liked to keep his arms covered these past several months.

Snapping back to reality, he stood now, making his way to clean his plate off, dropping the remaining pancake into the trash can. He wasn't hungry anymore anyway. After his plate joined Maka's in the sink, he kept his head down, walking into the bathroom. Letting his hand make the lock click behind him, he slumped against the door. He ran his finger through his hair, sniffling to try and kept the salty tears that threatened to fall now at bay.

Standing, Soul made his way to the sink. Reaching back under the sink where he hid his best friend lately, he pulled out a rather shiny pocket knife. His expression blank, he examined the knife, looking to the door to make sure it was locked, then, pulled up his sleeve over the sink, turned on the water and pressed the knife to his arm.

Later, Maka had emerged from her room, sniffling lightly after calming down from the scare Soul had given her at the table. She didn't really mean to leave him like that, so she went back to the kitchen to apologize. "Soul, I'm-" She ceased her talking when she didn't see the boy. "Where did he..." She muttered to herself. Walking back down the hallway, she went to his room.

"Soul?" She said as she flung the door him. No being was in there. She returned the door to it's closed state and looked towards the bathroom. Seeing the door shut she assumed that's where he was. She walked over to the door. "Soul, you okay?" She asked. There was no response, but the running water shut off as a cabinet opened the closed again.

"Soul...?" She asked. He opened the door a few minutes later. "What do you want?" he almost snarled. She winced at his tone. "I-I just... wanted to... c-check on you.." She stutter out, averting her gaze from those blood red eyes she loved. "I'm fine. Let's get to school." He growled, shoving past her, putting on his cool guy act again. She nodded, following him lightly, after getting ready and grabbing the necessary things.

She walked out the door, locking it behind her and dropping the key into her pocket. She followed Soul, who was walking a few feet ahead of her.

They stayed silent. Not wanted to mutter another word that could hurt the other.

Then Soul's wallet fell out of his pocket. Maka, following behind him, noticed when he didn't. She walked over to it and bent to pick it up. She examined the picture in the very front of it, gasping at the sight.

After the knife had planted itself in Soul's arm with the help of his strength, he hissed in pain as the red, iron filled liquid poured out from the new wound. His eyes glazed as he ran the cut under the water. His tears fell now, mixing with the red liquid on his arm, as he pulled it out from under the water. He sighed, scared that someone would find out any day now. The salt from his tears burned a little, but was nothing compared to the mental and emotional pain he faced everyday, trying to keep his madness at rest, and the heart break from that person. He added a few more cuts before pulling out his wallet.

"How come you did this to me... I thought... You... loved me..." he whispered, as he stared at the pictures in his wallet, soaked with tears already from past experiences. He dropped the wallet to he ground, sobbing heavily, knowing Maka was still in her room. "Apparently... big stars don't date guys..." He managed to choke out to himself through the twisted tears streaming down his face, tinting the whites of his eyes red.

* * *

**A/N: how many of you were expecting that~? I hope you guys likey~ And A thanks to my friend for Larping this scene with me and giving me this idea C:**


End file.
